Cupid's Nonbeliever
by LittleSass
Summary: Love is in the air, everywhere. Yet one person still can't find the point in Valentine's Day. Will someone finally be able show them after so many years?


**Hey guys! Had another one shot in mind that just fit with Valentine's Day. Just thought I would share it with you guys. This story is sort of a future fic taking place in their senior year of college. Oh and for any of those reading my other story, I'm not really sure when I'll be updating it, but I'll try to get a new chapter up soon. Please enjoy this one in the meantime!**

* * *

><p>Cupid's Nonbeliever<p>

There was one girl at McKinley who didn't understand Valentine's Day. She never got the point of the day. From the day she was told about it to now in her senior year of college. She never understood. It's not because she didn't have love because she did. But why should there be a day where someone shows more love to their lover than any other day?

Quinn Fabray was this girl.

She totally believed in love. But she never saw the point in Valentine's Day. And she never bagged on people who did believe in it. She just wouldn't be into the spirit of Valentine's Day. She would always walk around and see happy couples happier than they are on other days. Why? What's so special about Valentine's Day?

She was now waiting outside which was filled with happy couples everywhere. She just ignored them and continued to wait for her friend so they could head out for lunch. She jumped about a mile high when she felt someone creep up and poked the her sides. When she was finally back on the ground, she tried to get her breathing back to normal. When that was done, she turned around to her attacker.

"Finn!" She yelled as slapped hit her boyfriend's arm, hard.

That's right, Finn and Quinn. After high school graduation, Rachel and Finn decided that it would be best to part ways. It was for the best. When college started up, it didn't take Quinn and Finn long to realize that they were both attending Yale University. It was a little awkward at first, considering how wrong their dating experience went with each other in their high school years. It didn't take long for them to begin talking to each other. Then they started to spend almost all the time with each other. Eventually with a considerable amount of begging for forgiveness for his past self, Finn asked Quinn to give him another chance. And she said yes. This was there fourth year together and they both felt as if this time their relationship would last forever.

"Ow! What was that for?" The giant asked.

"You know I hate you sneaking up on me."

"Right. Sorry?" He shrugged. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close, leaned down, and pecked her lips. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers and looked straight into her eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Ugh. Finn, you know I don't believe in Valentine's Day."

"Doesn't mean I don't." Quinn turned around in his arms and leaned back into his chest. Finn just leaned down and rested his head on her shoulder, swaying her side to side lightly. Sometimes he really wondered why Quinn was so against Valentine's Day. Most girl look forward to this day of attention from their boyfriend. Quinn wasn't one of those girls. Finn planned to hopefully show her the good in this special day one of these years. He last couple attempts ended up not doing it, but he feels this year is a good year. "So what are you doing out here?"

"I'm waiting for someone so we can go get lunch."

"Who are you wai-"

He was interrupted by a familiar voice from behind. "Hey Finnocence. Mind taking your hands off my roommate, so I can take her out to lunch?"

"So Santana Lopez, is taking my girlfriend out to lunch?" Finn asked.

It also turns out that Santana had also applied and been accepted into Yale. The girls had found out that they would be going together right after graduation. So with the help of their parents' money, they bought an apartment not far from the university, and shared it. Their friendship from previous years grew and their rivalry had been put to a stop. As Quinn and Finn became an item, Finn and Santana had become very close friends, but Quinn knew that she had nothing to worry about. Finn and Santana were mostly always joking with each others. Besides, Santana still had Brittany.

"Does the gentle giant have a problem with that?" Santana and Finn locked eyes and had the same idea.

"Yeah I do actually. You trying to steal my girlfriend, and I don't appreciate that."

"You don't appreciate that. Well I'm sorry that I have what your girlfriend wants."

Finn turned to Quinn. "Am I that bad? Am I so bad that I turned you from straight to gay?" He then turned away from her and pretended to look genuinely hurt. Quinn, being the gullible person she is, took the bait.

"Nothing's wrong with you, baby. Me and San are just going out to lunch. You have me all to yourself tonight at dinner. Don't be like this. I love you. " She wrapped her arms around in him from behind. Quinn felt bad when she felt his starting to shake, thinking that he was crying.

All of a sudden he's laughing like crazy and she turns to see Santana laughing her ass off as well. That's when she realized that she just got played.

"You guys are mean! I hate you." She said as she crossed her arms and shot a look of hatred to each of them.

"I'm sorry, Q. But you're just too gullible for your own good. We couldn't help it."

"Whatever. I still hate you."

"No you don't." Finn says wrapping his arms around Quinn, just to have her push him away. She began to back away and Finn followed. She ended up hitting the trunk of a tree and Finn wasn't letting her get away. He trapped her between his arms, giving her no space to escape. "I'm pretty sure you said you loved me not too long ago."

"Then you heard wrong, Mister. I hate you."

"You love me."

"No I don't."

Finn leaned down to kiss her. "You love me yet?"

"No." Was Quinn's answer. So he kissed her lips again.

"You love me?"

"No."

Another kiss.

"You love me?"

"No."

Another kiss.

"You love me?"

"Ok. Maybe a little."

"A little huh? Can I change that to a lot with another kiss?" She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. This time when Finn kissed her, it was much longer with much more passion, and a little more tongue. Quinn brought her arms from her sides to rest one around his neck while the other got tangled in his hair. They stood there under the tree, lips locked and looking as if they were planning to stop anytime soon until...

"Hey Q! As much as I love watching you and your boy toy making out." Santana yelled sarcastically, interrupting the moment. "I'm getting hungry and I need food. So either you got off your man or I'm leaving without you."

Quinn and Finn pulled apart, panting. "I'm coming! Just give me one sec." Quinn yelled back. "Looks like I have to go."

"I'll see you tonight though, right?"

"You're picking me up for our date tonight, remember?"

"Oh yeah right. I'll see you later then. Love you." He kissed her again.

"Love you too. Bye."

Quinn dashed over to Santana as she noticed the Latina starting to walk away. Finn laughed at Quinn's retreating form before leaving himself.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Finn stood in front of Quinn and San's apartment and rang the doorbell. He waited and waited. At last it opened. Quinn stood there looking absolutely beautiful. Finn was stunned for a few seconds before he remembered he had something to give her.<p>

"These are for you." Finn held out a beautiful boquet of a dozen red roses. She didn't notice the card but she set the roses on the kitchen table beofre walking back to him.

"I'll put them in a vase when we come back."

"San's out for the night right?"

"Yeah she's staying at her friend's place tonight." Quinn leans up to huskily whisper in his ear. "That means we'll have the whole place to ourselves when we get back."

Finn loved where this was going. Come on he was guy. Yeah he and Quinn slept together a few times. He wouldn't pressure her into sleeping with him more, but he surely wouldn't turn down her offer.

"Let's go then. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back." Quinn smiled as she allowed Finn to lead her out.

Quinn loved simple dates compared to complex ones. Once in a while, a really well thought out date is something she looks forward to, but Finn knows she loves simple dates because they could go out on those many more times. So all he had planned was a simple dinner and little walk in the park.

The two ate in a small diner, filled with lovey-dovey couples everywhere. Which keeps reminding her why she thinks that thinks Valentine's Day to be pointless. After their meal, Finn drove them to the small park not far from her apartment. Once there, he got out and met Quinn on the other side and took her hand.

They began their nice slow walk through the park. Finn spotted a small, empty hill and took Quinn over to it. He laid down on the grass and prompted Quinn to join him. She did and snuggled up to him for warmth, laying her head on his chest. Finn quickly took off his jacket and used it as a blanket for Quinn. For awhile they were silent and just stared at the beautiful night sky that was filled with stars tonight.

"Hey Q."

"Yeah?"

"I've known you for years, even dated you for a couple of them, but you never told me something."

"You know just about everything about me, Finn. What do you want to know?" She asked as she continued to gaze at the stars.

"I want to know why you have a problem with Valentine's Day."

"I don't have a problem with it. I just don't see what the point of it is. Why should there be a day where you love someone more than you do any other day?"

"If I know you like I think I do, and like you think I do, then there's something more. There's a reason why you think that."

Quinn took a deep breath. "My parents weren't and aren't perfect. When I was growing up they use to disagree and fight a lot. My dad was never abusive but there was a lot, and I mean a lot, of yelling. Every year, the day before Valentine's Day, they would be screaming and fighting and it was crazy. The next day they would be all over each other like nothing happened, like they weren't just mad at each other the day before. My dad was always getting my mom gifts and saying that he loved her. The very next day, they were at each other's throat again. It was so confusing when I was a kid, but then I started to get used to it."

"Wow. That must have sucked." Quinn laughed a little at his words. Out of that whole thing that's all he got out of it. "Is that it? Or is there more?"

"Right. Well Frannie used to tell me that it was all an act. That every Valentine's Day they acted like they were the perfect couple, in love, and nothing could go wrong. They just acted like that so they could look like there was nothing wrong with our family. After Frannie told me it was an act, I really believed her. She always looked out for me and told it to me like it is, so why would she lie about this. I started thinking that it's pointless to pretend and act that everything is perfect when it isn't."

"So that makes sense. You see it as people wanting to show that they love someone more one day than another. I don't see it that way. I think of it as a way for a couple to give their partner reassurance that there's a point in the relationship and that it can last. One day a year, they put aside all their differences, forget all their fighting, and prove to each other that there's so much more in the relationship. That everything they go through, the good and the bad, is worth it because in the end it's always going to be them. Just like it's always going to be us." Finn smiled as all these words flowed out of his mouth without taking his attention off the sky.

She lifted her head off of his chest and looking at him. Quinn loved the fact that Finn knew that in the end it was always going to be the two of them. "I love you, Finn. So much. I always knew it was going to be us in the end."

"I love you too, Quinn. Forever and ever. You'll never be rid of me."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She climbed on top of Finn and kissed him passionately. When they pulled apart, she held on to him, never wanting to let him go. She wasn't going to let him get away ever again.

After about another half hour or so, the two decided that it would probably be best to head back. So they drove back and went into the nice, warm apartment. Quinn led them inside and noticed the roses on the table still not in water.

"Why don't you wait for me in my room? I just want to put the beautiful flowers you got me into a vase before they die."

"Ok." Finn leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss before heading off. "I'll be waiting for you." He called from over his shoulder.

Quinn shook her head. She pulled out a vase and filled it with water. Then she made her way to the table. She pulled the flowers out of the boquet and began to put them in one by one just so she could arrange it as she pleased. As she was arranging them, she thought about what Finn said about Valentine's Day. With one rose left in hand, she lifted it up to smell the aroma a rose gives off. But this rose didn't smell like a usual rose did. With closer inspection, Quinn realized that it was a fake rose.

"Why would Finn give me a fake rose?" She wondered out loud. Just as she was about to leave the kitchen to ask Finn why, she noticed the small card that came with it. She picked it up and read it.

_I hope you know that I'll love you until the last rose dies. -Love F_

_ P.S. I have something else for you, come to your bedroom to find out what._

Quinn was extremely touched. The last rose will never die. Her smile was impossibly wide at that moment. Then she thought about what else Finn could come up with. She immediately raced into her bedroom to find Finn. But he was watching tv or just lying on her bed. No Finn Hudson facing her, down on one knee with a ring box in his hand.

"Finn..." Quinn choked out, already feeling the tears of joy beginning to form.

"I meant what I said. I always knew it was going to be us in the end. I want this moment right now to reassure you about how much I love you and that every bad thing we go through will be worth it because we'll always have each other. These last few years have been some of the happiest because you were able to forgive me for all my mistakes and give us another shot. I love you with all my heart. And like my card says, I will love you forever. I want us to be together forever. So what I'm saying is...Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?"

"YES! Yes! Yes!" Quinn shouted as her tears began to fall from her eyes.

Finn smiled and rose from his feet to pull his new fiancée into a deep, loving kiss as he slid the ring onto her finger.

After they pulled away and Quinn was able to controll herself again, she spoke. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Valentine's Day might not be so bad after all."

* * *

><p><strong>So honestly how was it? Please let me know what you think. After watching the last few episodes of glee, I thought we should all have a Fuinn proposal. One where there was no hesitation. I still feel that they are meant for each other. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hoped you like it!<strong>


End file.
